Customer Service
by Hate Me-I Dare You
Summary: Today is the day, I can feel it! I'll finally TALK to HIM! Or was it just all those vodka shots? Alternate Universe! DeidaraxSakura!


**Me: I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED SKITTLES MAKE LOVE HAPPEN THREE TIMES LIKE I PROMISED! IT'S JUST THAT I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK! ALL I KNOW IS THAT SASORI GETS ARRESTED IN THE CAFATERIA IN IT AND THAT DEIDARA ADMITS TO BEING GAY IN 4th GRADE! (But he's straight now so don't worry fan girls!) I'll continue this little rant after the story, so for now I'll just do the disclaimer! Tobi! Please do the disclaimer now!**

**Tobi: Hai! TobiIsSoBadAss does not own Naruto because if she did she'd... she'd... TobiIsSoBadAss, why isn't there anymore lines?**

**Me: SEE! My writer's block is so bad I can't even come up with reasons on why I don't own Naruto! It's THAT BAD! So anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

My fingertips graze the sides of the books as I walk back and forth the 'Teen' aisle in Barnes & Noble's. Not that I'm actually paying attention to the books- don't get me wrong- I love to read, but right now I have something a little more important on my mind.

I call him 'My Mystery Book Boy'… yeah, I know, pretty lame but that's all I know about him. He works in the Customer Service desk and in the two months that I have…well… "observed" him (some people would call it stalking but…that's a little harsh in my opinion), I haven't gotten the nerve to even say hi.

But today is the day. I can feel it! Well, actually, I had a few quick shots of vodka… so that's probably what I'm "feeling". I take a deep breath and march my way to his desk. He's looking down reading a book, so all I can see his long blonde hair. I clear my throat loudly.

Nothing. He didn't even flinch. Alright. Plan B.

"Um, hi." I whisper, and try to put on a flirty smile… which probably just makes me look like I have to sneeze or something.

Nothing. Nada. He simply flips the page of his little book without moving.

"HEY!" I yell way over the point of annoyance. His head shoots up, and when my eyes meet those _gorgeous _sea blue eyes, I melted.

"Oh, crap, sorry, yeah. I was so into my book, yeah…" he smiles sheepishly and hides the book under his desk.

"What were you reading?" I ask curiously, placing my small hands on his desk.

"Um…nothing… so, what can I help you with, yeah?" he asks robotically. Waaait. Something is definitely up.

"Actually, nothing. I really don't need help. I know this place like the back of my hand." I say with a giggle. He raises an eyebrow and sighs.

"Then why are you here?"

How rude!

"What book were you reading?" I ask persistently. I can see his cheeks flush slightly as he pulls out the book and places it on my hand.

I read it slowly in my head. But then I don't believe what I just read. So I read it again. And again.

"_Emma _by Jane Austin!" I squeal with a giant smile. He turns about as red as a tomato and I place my hand on his shoulder.

"No, no, I'm not making fun of you. I love this book! Jane Austin is one of my all time favorites." I hand him back the book and he shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yeah… she's…she's pretty awesome, yeah." He murmurs, and rubs his forehead.

"_Pretty awesome?_ Jane Austin is a legend!" I state. He chuckles and for the first time, looks me in the eyes… kind of.

"You're right, yeah. She's a legend, yeah."

"Aren't Emma and Mr. Knightly so… so perfect for each other? It's like… the one that he thought was least the perfect match, ended up being the girl he's always been searching for." I whisper the last few words, my thoughts beginning to get lost in the memory of the book. 'My Mystery Book Boy' is looking at me in a way that can only mean two things:

1. He thinks I'm insane and must be sent to an asylum ASAP.

2. He thinks he might like me.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I ask, nudging him.

"You're cute when you get lost into thought like that, yeah." He says, and then averts his eyes from mine and glues them to his computer screen.

"Why won't you look me in the eyes?" I ask, a hint of anger in my voice. I can tell he likes me, so why is he being so flipping stubborn!

"What, yeah?" he asks, his eyes _still_ looking at the computer screen. I glare at him and walk around his desk, and place both my hands on his face, forcing him to stare right at me. Man, those vodka shots must be getting to me. Did I just grab his face?

"Now was that so difficult?" I ask, let go of his face and begin to walk away, quite proud of my dramatic exit. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. I spin around and 'My Mystery Book Boy' is staring into my eyes… like literally… _into _them. Not just at them… but… you know how they describe it in cheesy novels. The girl meets the guy and she gets lost in his eyes? Well, they're not kidding. I was lost in his eyes.

"I'd like to take you out tonight, yeah." He says, still looking into my eyes. I nod silently due to the fact that my vocal chords decided to shut down at that moment. He leans in, his lips brushing against my neck.

"Meet me… out front at 7, yeah…" he whispers. He backs away slightly, kisses me on the cheek, and walks away.

I feel like I'm floating on cloud nine. Hell ya! My plan worked! I can't believe my two month plan actually wor- ah shit. I didn't get his name.

**Me: I'm not sure if I should make this a multi chapter story or just leave it as a one-shot. What do you think reviewers? And I'm so sad about having writer's block that I'm not even gonna threaten you! WAHHHHHHHHH~!**

**Whole Cast: Good-Bye everyone! See you next time!**


End file.
